User blog:Godonan/Test Subject ÀSXÿƒãüè
EDIT: Appears to be some sort of corruption with the file when we downloaded it off of the networks during file recovery. Luckily we can still get the gist of things from the un-corrupted parts of the document. Will send in a repair ticket to try to decipher all this. Then we may be able to recover just enough. EDIT2: Apparantly actually editing the document got the stuff corrupted even more. Will request cessation of attempted repairing, make copies of it (try not to corrupt it furthur) and analyze those. Document begins below. ---- Test Subject ID: ÀSXÿƒãüè Test Subject First Name: ‰Å‰Â‰ð Test Subject Middle Initial: ''�'' Test Subject Last Name: '''èŽôÿÿ‰ðèGüÿÿ‰ '''Date Enlisted: #NUL Background: '''‰Å‰Â‰ð èŽôÿÿ‰ðèGüÿÿ‰, born ''�, '�'�, '�'�'�'�'' üGü was ÿÿÿƒÃ0„É u¦“Ð ôÿÿ‰ ÑÁê and on '''#NUL was volunteered by #NUL to take part as a member of Trinity Corporation's Project #NULL and was involved in a series of STANDARD QUERY LANGUAGE DATABASE ''ERROR: TABLE BACKGROUND_2 NOT FOUND IF YOU BELIEVE THIS SHOULD NOT OCCUR PLEASE CONTACT THE SYSTEM ADMINISTRATOR.'' 3À‰…øGþÿÆ…ÿGþÿ�‹=(:A é‚ ‹ÇèÈùÿÿ‹Ø…Ûtr‹Ãƒè�‹0÷Æ� uV÷Æ� t�U‹Ãè·ýÿÿYëC½øGþÿ � }7ƒæðƒî�‰µìGþÿ‹Ãè=ýÿÿ„Àu Æ…ÿGþÿ ‹…øGþÿ‹•ìGþÿ‰”…Ü�þÿÿ…øGþÿ‹Ãè2ùÿÿ‹Ø…ÛuŽ‹�ÿ$:A �…rÿÿÿ‹�ÌZA ë7‹ÃƒÀ�èëüÿÿ„Àu&Æ…ÿGþÿ ‹s�ƒæðƒî�ƒî�‹…øGþÿ‰´…Ü�þÿÿ…øGþÿ‹[�ûÈZA t�½øGþÿ � |µ€½ÿGþÿ �…� Æ…÷Gþÿ 3À‰…èGþÿ¡8 A èø� ‹È•Ü‡ýÿ¡8 A èNúÿÿ‹ØÇ…ðGþÿ7 Ç…àGþÿ^ A …üOþÿ‰…ÜGþÿ‹…àGþÿ�· ƒè�‰…äGþÿÆ…öGþÿ ¿ÿ ‹…ÜGþÿ‹ð…Ûÿýÿ;Ø�‡,� ƒ> �†�� €½÷Gþÿ u!¡< A èt� ‹È‹Ó¡< A èÎùÿÿ‹ØÆ…÷Gþÿ�€½öGþÿ uVÆ� '''Testing Administered (please do not alter finalized reports) STANDARD QUERY LANGUAGE DATABASE ERROR: DOCUMENT-'''''ÀSXÿƒãüè-'''''��'' NOT FOUND'' STANDARD QUERY LANGUAGE DATABASE ERROR: DOCUMENT-'''''ÀSXÿƒãüè-'''''��'' NOT FOUND'' STANDARD QUERY LANGUAGE DATABASE ERROR: DOCUMENT-'''''ÀSXÿƒãüè-'''''��'' NOT FOUND'' STANDARD QUERY LANGUAGE DATABASE ERROR: DOCUMENT-'''''ÀSXÿƒãüè-'''''��'' NOT FOUND'' STANDARD QUERY LANGUAGE DATABASE ERROR: DOCUMENT-'''''ÀSXÿƒãüè-'''''��'' NOT FOUND'' STANDARD QUERY LANGUAGE DATABASE ERROR: DOCUMENT-'''''ÀSXÿƒãüè-'''''��'' NOT FOUND'' Testing Document '- ÀSXÿƒãüè-�� '(''��/�''�/'�'�'�'�'')' As suggested by Dr. '#NUL biological appendages obtained from Trinity Corporation's cloning department were surgically attached to the subject, and attached in increasing increments of two, until subject agitated sufficientlly by close proximity of biological organisms. Appendages are to be held up '''#NUL. CRITICAL NOTE: Appendages must not fall off, nor contract or be moved from its current rigid state. Appendages must ALWAYS be visible to the subject at ALL TIMES to maintain his attention. Falling backwards or out of sight is to be followed by a facility-wide lockdown. After successful attachment of six (6) appendages, subject no longer responded to biological organisms other than the appendages on his back. Subjects arms were disabled permanently to prevent tearing out of appendages and only method of attack was via the mouth through biting, which was clamped shut #NUL. Administration of the aformentioned pathogen (identification of �-''�'�'�'�'�'') is pending approval.' 'Testing Document' - ÀSXÿƒãüè''-�''� (�'�/'�'�/'�'�'�'�'')' Pre-administration of pathogen: Subject remained "docile," twisting his heads towards the appendages. Lockdown protocal prepared. Two hypodermic syringes were prepared both wiith '''��'' ''#NUL of the pathogen, primary for the main administration, secondary in case of a primary failure. Both are placed on tray next to subject, who is restrained on the floor of testing room �''�''�. During administration of pathogen: Primary is injected into subject's arm successfully. Room is evacuated. Room locked down. Observation begins. One of the doctors realize that the secondary was left behind in the room. Also occuring at the time was a security breach by Test Subject æðƒî. Security protocols were enacted without knowledge of personnel engage with testing. When Private #NUL entered into the testing room, lockdown door fell. Assuming a malfunction of the local lockdown mechanism, the local lockdown door was overridden by Head Reseacher Gþÿ ''who was present during testing. It was then discovered that the appendages on the subject had been caught onto the restraining wires and pulled back, out of the subject's sight. Having locked onto the nearest biological organism, Private '#NUL', subject grabbed one of the objects on the floor having fallen out of the tray (believed to be a scalpel) and threw it at Private '#NUL', impaling him in the chest under his fifth right rib. Lockdown procedures initiated, testing canceled, deemed contaminated. Subject to be prepped for elimination and destruction. Report on Private '#NUL''' can be found at Patient Document '�/'�'�/'�'�'�'�. Post-administration of pathogen: Mysterious mass infection of pathogen throughout facility. Multiple sectors locked down. It has been confirmed that thrown scalpel was contaminated with pathogen. Subject ÀSXÿƒãüè was discovered to have escaped containment cell, lockdown teams are preparing entry into facility. Current document to be completed upon reestablisment of stability at the facility. Test Subject æðƒî ''(only other test subject within the faciliy) was airlifted out of the facility. '''Furthur Notes and Reading:' Initial attempt at recontainment (helmet camera): NOTE FROM GODONAN: THE HARD-TO-READ STUFF IS INTENDED. HOWEVER THE STORY STILL GETS TOLD. Category:Blog posts